


Hold Me Down

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom James, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Romance, Sparring, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: God, it’s unfair what puberty-or his Galra genes- has done to Keith. His chest is perfectly toned and hard, with hard flat abs that James just wants to run his tongue on him. It's unfair because James already had a crush on Keith since middle school, and Keith returns from space, taller, hotter, and James is still thirsty for him.-James and Keith try to spar. It leads to a kiss and something more.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tricodeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/gifts).



> Completely inspired by [tricodeku's art](https://twitter.com/tricodeku/status/1056256172125249537)of Keith pining James down and I said ah this is foreplay I must finish it via sex and here we are. Anyway I love jaith here ya go also talk jaith to me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel)
> 
> Jaith is a small fandom i hope i don't see arguments on who tops or bottoms listen they're both switches so just let it happen kay

Puberty hits Keith a little too well, and for James it’s completely unfair. Not because he’s jealous of Keith’s body: how he has a hard, flat stomach, with a nice trail of hair leading down his pelvis, how his face is sharper and it defines his cheeks and beautiful purple eyes, and his voice, his voice especially--it’s deeper now, still rough yet one he can’t not listen to when he does talk. It’s not jealously, it’s pure attraction, and James thinks it’s unfair because he already had a crush on Keith when they were dumb teenagers still pulling at each other’s hair, and now he wants to run his hands through Keith’s dark locks, or have Keith grip on his ass they kiss. 

Not that James has acted on his feelings since Keith returned. Of course he returns extra hot, extra feisty, and yet still carries himself in a way that James could recognize him a mile away. That’s _his_ rival, _his_ childhood crush, and he wants Keith to be _his_. 

But there’s the war, and Keith almost dying in the fight with the Robeast, and now they’re in space again, on a giant sentient ship, searching the galaxy for the last threat and stop her completely. He hasn’t exactly had time to act on his feelings, let alone  _ talk _ to Keith that isn’t about battle strategies. Keith has Voltron to lead, James had the MFEs. Downtime is spent resting or training, and practically working in two different departments on Atlas, they rarely ran into each other.

It’s only by luck their sparring schedules finally cross, and by pure accident since James is a creature of habit. It’s two hours after breakfast, just enough time for his stomach to settle before he hits the gym. He picks this time because it’s when alpha shift occurs, where most of the crew are working, giving himself enough space to work out. Ryan or Nadia usually join him, except Ryan had gone off to flirt with Hunk and Nadia cackled her way out of their bedroom, so he can only guess what scheme she’s up to on her spare time. Ina was still asleep when he had left, so he guessed she isn’t up for anything physical. 

He thinks about working with weights when he hears loud grunting and the clashing of metal. James opens the doors to the gym, and finds himself frozen at the scene in front of him.

Keith, with his activated bayard, dodges a direct attack from a training bot by rolling to his side and swiping it from its leg. The bot swings it’s staff, trying to knock Keith off his feet, but he’s faster, and he slices the staff in half. The bot easily stands, bouncing off the walls to disorient Keith, except Keith is still one step ahead, watching the bot until it’s vulnerable. He swings his arm and cuts it in half. 

James’ mouth dries, arms and forehead sweating, yet he has no desire to move if it meant tearing his eyes away from Keith. The way he moves is fluid and swift, and yet powerful when he strikes his landing. The training bots stand no chance against him, and James can only imagine what real enemies suffered from when attacked by Keith.

“Hey, need the mat?”

James chokes on air, not expecting Keith to even notice he was there. “Ah-no just-- uh, passing through.”

Keith eyes him, which makes James feel smaller. He clears his throat and stands straight. 

“You’re great with a gun.” Keith says.

“Thank you. And you’re--”  _ so fucking hot _ , “Really good with the staff, and sword, and honestly a great right hook.”

That seems to deflate Keith, because of course he has to bring up the time Keith punched him. 

“I’m sorry--”

“I didn’t mean--”

They stop each other, and James feels his face heating up. Keith doesn’t look much better, now avoiding as much eye contact as possible. 

“Just….” James starts, rubbing the back of his head, “Keep it up, so uh, I’m going to… not be here now.”

That is the smoothest exit he can possibly make, and if he’s lucky Atlas may open an air lock and he can finally be sucked into the void of space. 

“Wait,” Keith says, because Keith just has to stop him from dying. “Spar with me.”

“...what?” he asks, possibly a little too harsh because it looks like Keith regrets asking. 

“Just... why don’t we spar? Hand to hand like we did in class?”

Alarms ring in his head. It’s a horrible idea-to be this close to Keith with the way he feels for him, to actually  _ touch  _ him and try and pin him down. How to make this not sexual is what he searches through his brain and finds no answer.

“Sure.” He says like an idiot. “I think I can finally kick your ass.” He tries with a nervous laugh. 

At least Keith returns with a smile, deactivating his bayard and setting it aside. “Let’s see Griffin.”

Going face to face with Keith just solidifies the physical change in him. The small scruffy kid is eye level, yet he can still look down on James. It isn’t insulting, though, it’s predatory. 

Maybe it’s not a sparring session, not to James anyway, it’s an endurance test. How long can he withstand Keith. If he can at all.

Keith attacks first, rushing in with his left fist instead of his right. James sees it, blocking his right, but barely catches the other fist swinging down to his chest. He stumbles back, barely regaining his balance when Keith jumps high in the air- _ definitely a Galra thing because what the hell- _ and comes back down, his elbow crashing first. 

James just has enough time to defend himself, but it lands him on his back. Keith lands right on top of him. 

It’s a pathetically short fight, yet James is right where he wants to be. 

Their breaths, so close to each other, only heat the room up. Keith has James’ hands pinned to the sides of his head. His grip isn’t hurting, but tight enough to keep him in place. Keith is also sitting on James’ waist, further keeping him in his place. He isn’t heavy, and if James really needs to he can push Keith off at any moment, but they’re still eye to eye, their lips just inches apart. He can see Keith’s chest rise and fall as he catches his breath, and a bead of sweat drips from Keith’s forehead, landing on James. 

So he doesn’t move. Neith does Keith.

What feels like an eternity later, Keith finally speaks. He swallows first, and his voice is harsh when he does. “Stop me, if I’m reading this wrong.”

It’s a warning, one that James doesn’t need, though he doesn’t want to get his hopes up either.

Keith loosens his grip and leans down.

James closes his eyes, parting his lips to take in a breath of air before warm lips touch his. 

It isn’t fireworks like those old movies always said. Instead it’s a spark, one that ignites the rest of the cogs in his brain, and James’ instincts take over.

He wiggles his hands out from Keith, only for them to tangle in Keith’s long hair, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. He feels Keith part his mouth, giving James the opportunity to slide his tongue in. He can’t help but moan into Keith, and as he does he spreads his legs and thrusts his hips up. Keith easily follows, grinding down on him with just the fabric of their sweats blocking what they actually want. 

_ Finally, _ James thinks as Keith’s hands slide up under James’ shirt. His hands are warm, just like the rest of him, and Keith’s touch feels wonderful on his skin. He wants more, he  _ needs _ more, and when they break apart for breath, a cough snaps him out of the lust. 

They turn their heads to the gym entrance, where Ryan stands, leaning on the door frame and eating a bowl of cereal. “Hey,” he says, his face too stoic despite what’s in front of him.

Right, they’re technically in a public place. Though most of the crew were on their shift, anyone could walk in on them. 

Keith gets off of James, much to his dismay, while James tries to hide his growing boner in his pants. 

“So Rizavi’s running around with my camera again.” Ryan says after taking another bite. “Might wanna take this “sparring” somewhere else.”

“Ah….” Keith says, clearly embarrassed from being caught, though not enough that he keeps eyeing James, asking for permission to continue. 

“Thanks Ry, see you at dinner!” James takes Keith’s hand, and leads him out of the gym. He doesn't miss Ryan’s smirk.

“Your room?” James asks as he already leads them down to the quarters hall. “I share mine with my team.”

“Definitely my room,” Keith agrees, squeezing his hand. Being a paladin and friends with the Captain has its perks, including individual paladin rooms, and James is going to take advantage of that. 

The second they’re in Keith’s quarters, James is lifted off the ground, and his back against the wall. Keith carries James from his ass, pressing his body between his legs, and connects his lips to James’ neck. 

The low moan James lets out echoes in Keith’s minimalistic room. He wraps his legs around Keith’s waist as his hands claw through Keith’s hair, pulling him back into a fierce kiss. This time there’s no hesitation, Keith pushes his tongue, and James opens up invitingly. 

Warm hands ride up James’ shirt. They break apart for a moment just so Keith can take off James’ shirt. He throws it aside and returns to ravaging James’ mouth, kissing and sucking his lips until they’re swollen and saliva connects between them when he does pull apart. 

James feels like he’s in a daze, too warm and yet disappointed when Keith isn’t on him. His hands tug weakly at the back of Keith’s shirt, trying to pull it off while holding himself up. Keith easily gets the message, pressing James closer to the wall as support so he can remove his own shirt. 

God, it’s unfair what puberty-or his Galra genes- has done to him. His chest is perfectly toned and hard, with hard flat abs that James just wants to run his tongue on him. He can’t help but look down at Keith’s crotch, where he sees his growing hard-on imprinting from his sweats. 

Keith has been holding him up for a while, with no signs of exhaustion, and James wonders if Keith can fuck him on the wall.

He does want that. A lot. And maybe in the shower too, back on the training mat, and maybe in his lion if they ever get that far.

But right now his bed looks comfortable and would probably be better on his back. Or Keith’s back--or however they end up tangled in each other. 

Keith spins him around and leads him to the bed, gently laying James down while he positions himself between his legs. Keith tugs at James’ waistband, and he lifts his hips to help remove them, along with his boxers. 

For a moment, Keith just eyes him, hungry, as if calculating where else to bruise and bite. His neck already has a pretty color of purple, with the rest of his skin still untouched by his lips. He wants Keith everywhere, he wants to look at himself later and see all love marks left behind. 

Though, James squirms, because he’s also the only one fully naked and leaking, while Keith still has his pants on. “You too.” James breaths. “I want to see you.”

Keith removes his sweats too, and ok he wasn’t wearing underwear so that’s even hotter, and god his  _ cock _ . Long, a bit red at the tip from how hard he was, and the slit leaks pre-cum, dripping down to the bedsheets. James needs that in his mouth, or in his ass, or he’ll die. 

“Um,” Keith says with a blush spread across his cheeks, “What do you want to do now?”

James wipes the drool from his lips, smiling at how cute and shy Keith suddenly became. “Can I suck you off?”

The sharp intake of breath sends a shiver down his spine. “Please.”

Keith lies back on the bed, now his legs spread apart while James crawls between him. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock, stroking lighting just to see his reactions. Keith bucks into his hand. He bites his lower lip, and keeps his eyes on James. 

With a smile, James leans down and lightly licks along the sides, just to taste. He loves how Keith reaches out and grabs his hair, not too tightly, but enough to keep James in place. He only licks the side, at first, kissing around his cock until his tongue slides just under the head of the tip. Keith’s grip tightens at that.

His tongue swirls around the head, and then dips into the slit to gather more pre-cum in his mouth. It’s salty, and never a pleasant flavor, yet he wants more because it’s coming from Keith. Hollowing his cheeks, he takes more of him in, as deep as he can until Keith hits the back of his throat. 

“ _ Fuck, _ James…” Keith pulls at his bangs, his thighs shake with restraint. James knows he wants to just use his mouth, but he’s nice enough to let James set the pace, and to not choke him. 

He pulls off with a pop and licks his lips before diving back in, this time bobbing his head up and down, slow and wet. Keith twitching in his mouth makes him harder, so James grabs his own cock and strokes lightly. The noises from Keith are short, but consist of gasps and his name. 

“Can you come in my mouth?” James asks when he pulls of for a breather. He continues to stroke Keith, keeping him hard. 

“A-are you sure?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

With a nod, James dives back in, working Keith like his life depended on it. It doesn’t take long before Keith releases into his mouth, thick hot cum spurting down his throat. 

James swallows as much as he can, but when he pulls away some still gets on his cheek. With his thumb he wipes it off, and sucks on it just to savor every last bit. 

“Holy shit,” Keith says once he figures out how to talk again. He takes James’ face between his hands and crashes their lips together. This time Keith shoves his tongue in, tasting himself with James. He plays around with Keith’s tongue, swirling and sucking each other until he feels himself back on his back. Keith’s already growing hard again, which is perfect because James really wants Keith in him tonight.

“Don’t move,” Keith says, hesitantly pulling back, “Lube is… be right back!” 

James can’t help but giggle, watching Keith haphazardly stumble out of bed and into his private bathroom where he shuffles around for the lube. Keith returns in an instant, jumping back onto the bed with a glass vile in his hand. It looks Altean, and when he uncaps it a fruity smell fills the air. 

Keith pours a generous amount onto his fingers as James spreads his legs. He smiles at Keith, pulling him in for another kiss as a finger slips in. The oil is cold, so he can’t help but flinch. Keith immediately pulls back. “No,” James whines, “I’m good, I’m good, please just,” He blindly reaches for Keith’s hand and guides him back. “Please.”

“Tell me if I need to stop.” Keith says, waiting for an answer before proceeding. 

“Of course.”

He warms up to it eventually, but the tingling sensation of the oil sends sparks of electricity throughout his body. Keith peppers his face and neck with kisses, praising him for being so good. A second finger joins, and then a third, stretching James too slowly for his liking. He squirms under Keith’s touch, one hand gripping onto his bicep, and the other running through his own bangs. 

Keith’s fingers crook inside, and James arches his back. He tries his best to stifle a loud moan by biting his lips. Keith’s name falls from his lips, encouraging the paladin to push in and massage his prostate until James became a withering mess. His cock leaked, legs going between closing and pushed open by Keith, and drool slipped from his lips. 

“Now, now Keith,” James pants as his hips thrust back on Keith’s fingers. 

“Okay, okay hold--” Keith pulls his fingers out, and James already misses feeling full. He sits up on his elbows, watching Keith later more lube onto his cock. He can’t help but lick his lips.

Keith lifts the back of James’ legs over his hips, aligning himself with his hole. The first push burns, even from being stretched, but James takes a deep breath, reaching out and threading his fingers through Keith’s hair as he brings their foreheads together. He feels Keith push in, little by little until their hips meet.

His body burns, just as hot as Keith’s. He feels his legs shake, his breath ragged, and he can’t choose between wanting to move, or staying so comfortably in Keith’s arms. 

Keith bites his lips, looking between them before meeting James in the eye. His face is flushed, eyes dilated, and a low growl escapes. Keith’s going to lose control soon, and James is ready for him. James brings his lips to Keith’s ear, whispering “Fuck me,” as he kisses his cheek. 

It’s all Keith needs. 

Keith pushes James back down to the pillows, hoisting his legs over his shoulder as he pulls out just to slam back in. Keith sets the pace- brutal and fast and exactly what James needs. He feels Keith’s cock pulse, slamming straight into his prostate that wracks his body in pure pleasure. 

James tosses his head in the pillows, his hands pulling and tugging at the bedding while his own neglected cock leaks. He wants to touch himself, but if he does he’ll come too soon. He doesn’t want it to end just yet, never wants this kind of pleasure to stop. 

“Aaah--K-Keith! Keith please-- more…!”

There’s a change in Keith’s eyes, going from his usual beautiful violet to a glowing yellow and sharp pupils. He feels Keith’s nails sharpen against his thighs, pressing hard into his skin. James’ mouth hangs open, engulfed in the painful ecstasy. 

“James,” Keith growls, “Fuck you feel  _ amazing.” _

His heart flutters, happy Keith’s enjoying this as much as he is. With what strength he can, James reaches out and wraps his arms around Keith’s neck, bringing their faces closer together as Keith continues to fuck him into the mattress. He holds him as support, while Keith’s hand combs through James’ hair, tugging hard, keeping him in place. 

The pressure in James’ stomach builds. His cock hasn’t been touched yet he feels his own orgasm approaching. His cock leaks onto his stomach, bobbing between his and Keith’s abs. Keith is just as frantic, sweat dripping from his forehead and down onto James’ neck and chest. 

“Come inside me,” James says--no--demands, because he takes Keith’s face into his hands so he can see his feral yellow eyes. “Please Keith, I need it. I need you.”

For a second, Keith returns to normal, breaking out of his trance just to make sure he heard James correctly. “W-wha…? Are you sure?”

He brings their lips together, his tongue pushing in to take his breath away. “Make me yours.” He says when they pull apart. 

“Hng, James--you’re perfect--fuck I’m going to--” One final slam, deep into him, and James sees the galaxy.

He clenches around Keith, coming completely untouched as Keith fills him up. His cock pulses inside, emptying and claiming James for himself. James’ body shakes with pleasure, but Keith holds him close to his chest, keeping him grounded and protected until they come down from their high. 

They fall back onto the pillows, James still in Keith’s arms even when Keith has to pull out. He feels his cum dripping between his thighs-- it’ll be gross and dried later, but right now it’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to James.

When the finally catch their breath, they fall back into a slow, languid kiss. Sucking at their lips, tongues swirling, and then ending with butterfly kisses on each other’s neck and cheeks. 

Keith nuzzles his face into James’ neck, mumbling something against his skin. 

“Hm?” James asks, eyes half-lidded and ready to just close shut.

“I’m yours, too.” Keith says. “If you want.”

James turns his head to him, smiling at his confession. “I want that.” He says with full ernest.

“Oh thank the stars.” Keith laughs, and then, “We should probably talk about this huh?”

“Yeah,” James agrees, because as amazing as that was, there was still a lot they had to catch up on, and apologize for, even if the other didn’t want to hear it. 

In a way, they’ve already done that- forgiven for their childhood stupidity and grew into something better. They’ll definitely have to talk, to define what this is going to be. But for now, James is more than happy just being in Keith’s arms, showered in kisses and praises. 

“Let’s take a bath,” James says, his thighs and stomach already cold from their cum. “Then we can make out and watch those Altean soap operas?”

He’s rewarded with another kiss. “I like the way you think Griffin.”

They’re halfway through their bath when Atlas’ alarms go off, an attack from a former Galra colony, using the lack of leadership in the galaxy to take over unwilling planets. They leave the bath in a rush, soap still in their hair and bodies wet, but before they separate to their hangers, Keith pulls James for another kiss. 

“Good luck out there,” He says. 

They have to leave, but James squeezes his hand. “Come back to me?”

“Always,” Keith promises. 


End file.
